In recent years, with the booming development of information technology, the audio devices are widely applied. The requirements on audio devices do not only concern video and audio play, but also concern reliability of the audio devices. In particular, together with the 3G generation, mobile multi-media technology is developing fast, many audio devices have entertaining functions such as video play, digital camera, games, GPS navigation etc., all of which require more precise and compact electronic components to be used in the audio devices.
In an audio device, the speaker is a common electronic component, which is mainly used for audio signal playing, the design structure directly affect the quality of audio play. The speaker in the related art generally includes a magnetic circuit system, a vibrating system and a housing, the magnetic circuit system includes a pair of magnets of which the ends with same polarity are opposite to each other, and a soft magnet clamped between magnets, the magnet is assembled with the soft magnet through adhesion.
However, the two magnets in the magnetic circuit system in the related art are magnets of which the ends with the same polarity are opposite to each other, the fixing effect is poor due to glue assembling, which significantly affect the reliability of the magnetic circuit system, thereby affecting acoustics performance of the speaker.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new speaker so as to solve the above problem.